


(Accidental?) Double Date

by cl93



Series: Gym AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel, Matchmakers Gabriel and Sam Winchester, Pool, Sexual Humor, The Roadhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl93/pseuds/cl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe meet Cas in the Roadhouse but unbeknownst to Cas, Dean will be joining them</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Accidental?) Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tricky_archangel who suggested all 4 brothers in the Roadhouse!  
> I don't own any of the characters etc  
> Please comment/kudos/bookmark <3

“I still can’t believe your brother doesn’t know how to play pool! I mean, Dean and I just grew up playing with Jo and Ash at the Roadhouse”

“Yeah, well, don’t get much chance when your super-conservative, Bible-bashing family disapprove of bars, or ‘dens of fornication and sin’ as Michael liked to call them.”  Sam’s eyebrows rose, almost disappearing into his hair. He knew Gabriel and Cas were estranged from the rest of their family, cut off when the rest of the Novaks discovered their sexualities, but their oldest brother must have been more vitriolic than Sam thought. “And you know Cassie- he’s not exactly Mr Sociability!” Sam chuckled; it was true, Cas couldn’t be more different from his outgoing brother.

“Well, we still have half an hour till Cas meets us, we’re done with dinner…” Sam glanced at Gabriel suggestively, subconsciously letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips, cocking an eyebrow, his question unspoken.  As Gabriel let his eyes flick from Sam to the tray of desserts he could see behind the counter, his brow furrowed. “Oh my god, you’re honestly telling me you can’t decide whether you’d rather make out with your boyfriend or have dessert?!”

“Well, Sambo, as sweet as you are, you know me…I just can’t say no to sugar…but I also can’t say no to you…ugh why is this so hard?” Noticing Sam’s expression, Gabriel stuck his tongue out, “oh haha, pun NOT intended Sammy! Honestly, I thought you were the mature one.”

“Hey, just saying, if something really was hard, I don’t think you’d be thinking about sugar”

“Don’t be so sure, Sammy…oh the things I could do with you and a bottle of maple syrup” Gabriel replied, wiggling his eyebrows seductively, causing Sam to choke on his drink, face reddening as he coughed. Gabriel smirked, loving that he could have this effect on Sam.

Eventually, the couple opted to share a chocolate sundae, which ended up with Gabe eating the whole thing, but kissing Sam in between bites, so he could taste the ice cream and syrup on his boyfriend’s lips. They were just finishing as Castiel walked through the doors of the Roadhouse, looking around to spot his brother and Sam. Gabriel hopped onto his seat, waving manically at Cas

“Yoo-hoo, Cassie! Over here!” Sam flushed and yanked Gabriel down, which was probably the smaller man’s plan all along as he ended up landing on his boyfriend’s lap, a place where he looked very comfortable. After a couple of drinks, Cas had loosened up enough to shuck the trench coat and follow Gabriel and Sam as they headed over to the pool table. After about ten minutes of (deliberately on Gabriel’s part) ineffective guidance, Cas was still has hopeless as ever and was listening to Gabriel explain, yet again, how he should hold the cue, when the doors swung open to reveal Dean Winchester. Cas’ breath caught, as he saw those green eyes and bow legs walk right up to their pool table.

“Hey Sammy, didn’t know Cas and Gabe were joining us.”

“What are you talking…”

“Eh, Sammich? Can I talk to you over here for a minute? Dean-O, why don’t you take over? We’re trying to teach Cassie here to play pool” and with that, Gabriel dragged a very confused Sam away, leaving Cas and Dean staring at each other, completely bewildered by what just happened.

“Gabe, what was that for?”

“OK, so you know how Cassie and Dean are totally in love? But neither of them will get their heads outta their asses long enough to do anything about it? Well, I may have done a little matchmaking! I don’t really care if Cassie can play pool, I just thought it’d be a good pretext for getting him to join us, not to mention that it offers some pretty choice opportunities for Dean-o to get his arms around my little brother! And it was easy to get Dean here, I just texted him from your phone asking him to meet you for a drink. Et voila!”

“Gabe, why?”

“Helll-ooo, trickster!” Sam grinned at his boyfriend

“I mean, why didn't you tell me? I am totally down with this plan!”

 

* * *

 

Dean shuffled awkwardly when the silence between he and Cas stretched on for too long, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel rumbled _(god, Dean loves his voice)_ saving Dean from the responsibility of breaking the silence, “Sam and Gabriel were attempting to teach me to play pool, although Gabriel has proved to be a highly ineffective instructor. Perhaps you could assist me?” Dean swallowed hard, as Castiel finished his question with his adorable head tilt, before nodding silently.

Cas realised that he may not have thought his request all the way through about 5 minutes later, when Dean had one hand on his hip, one around his body to guide his cue and his entire body pressed against Castiel’s, bending him over the pool table. Trying to concentrate on Dean’s words was proving increasingly difficult, with the distraction of Dean’s breath ghosting over his neck, so close his lips were almost brushing the dark haired man’s skin, and his firm body pinning Castiel to the pool table. Little did Cas know, but Dean was affected just as strongly as the smaller man in front of him. It was no secret that he’d had the biggest crush on the blue eyed runner for months, since he first saw him at the gym, and to be so close to the object of his affections was pushing all his buttons. It was killing Dean to be so close to the man yet not be able to turn his head just a little to kiss the chiselled jaw, running his nose along the stubble. Dean’s deep sigh caused Castiel to turn in Dean’s arms, dropping the cue

“Dean?” As their eyes met, both men got lost in the other’s gaze, Dean sinking into deep pools of blue, and Cas falling into pure green.

Eventually, the sound of Sam clearing his throat snapped the pair back to reality, looking bashfully to their brothers, who were watching them with matching amused expressions on their faces.

“Oh just kiss already!”

So they did.


End file.
